iStill Love You Carly Shay
by ExtremeHardy
Summary: After one Week IGoodBye Freddie Knows he Still Loves her so he going after will they get together and if you dont like Creddle Dont read this
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer i dont own ICarly

Set one Week after IGoodBye

am going to Italy to be with Carly Said Freddie

You are What! No you're not your my baby boy and you are not going

Mom am 18 now you can't tell what do no more am going Said Freddie (Freddie Walks out )

Carly in her room at Italy when she Web Request From Freddie

Hey Carly he smiles

Hey Freddie She smiles

I Miss you Carly

Awww I Miss you to Freddie

So there something i need tell you

What is it Freddie

AM coming to Italy to be with you

Your are what Freddie

Carly am coming to be with you i love you when you kissed me i know i was still love in with you and am not going wait any longer to be with you Carly

Freddie are sure about this what about your Mom

Carly am 18 she can't stop me no more

But where you live

Carly i got money saved up from my Birthday

ok Freddie if you this sure about i cant wait to see you

am sure about this Carly i love you and i cant to see want to see you

Note:This is my First Try i know it needs work and i hope Enjoy this Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Sorry i have not yet update am just need Help on Chapter am Still new on taking Story's so here is Chapter 2 i know it not the Best And Anyone can Help me Just Message Me :D**

**Disclamer i dont own ICarly**

**Chapter 2 **

Freddie went over to Spencer's with his bags he knock on the door.

Spencer open the door he looks at Freddie hey what's with the begs.

Spencer am heading to Italy to be with Carly Spencer smiles i always know you to will get together.

Freddie smiles will this is goodbye for now he hugs Spencer take care of her Freddie.

He smiles I will man then he walks away.

**Seattle Airport**

Freddie make his way to the airport he get his ticket for Florence he goes to on airplane and goes to his seat.

When the plane he was thinking times good time him and Carly he smiles lays his head on the window to take a nap.

Freddie wakes up he looking outside then he hears they are 10 minutes they will be in Florence.

When he got to Florence he turn on his phone and saw got a text from Carly with the address where she is at so he calls a taxi.

The Taxi pull up to him he puts his bags in back in-car then he get in the car on the way to Carly's he thinking going to happen she see him and what his life going to be in Florence.

The Taxi stop Freddie pays him he get his bag walks in the apartment building he heads to Carly's.

He gets to Carly's door he looks at it for good few minutes here goes nothing he knock on the door.

He waits for a till the door is open its Carly who open he thinks she so beautiful like she has always have.

Carly Look at Freddie! you are here she Hugs him then she look in his she Kisses him he kisses her back then pull him in her apartment.


	3. Help for Chapter 3

Help! i dont know what to do for Chapter 3 so anyone who wants to help send me a Message Thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: i dont own iCarly**

Carly Freddie hand to the Living room they sit on couch Carly look at Freddie and smiles at him.

Freddie smlies at Carly so are boyfirend and girlfriend he looks at Carly.

Carly looks at Freddie and smlies if you want to Freddie but my dad want to talk to you make sure if you are right for me.

Freddie ok i can do that Carly cause i know am going to tell your dad am right for you Carly.

Carly Smlies at Freddie she hugs him .

Freddie looks at Carly so where is your dad anyway.

He wont be home for a few hours so how about we kiss before he gets here.

Freddie Smlies he Kisses Carly.

They Kiss for a hour but Carly phone goes carly look at her dad will be there in 5 minutes they stop kissing.

Carly and Freddie turn on the tv a few Seconds later comes in Carly run and hugs him.

Carly looks at her dad you remermber her dad looks at Freddie of couse but why is he here.

Freddie look at her sir i love Carly a lot i want to be with her and but i want make sure if you are with it.

Mr. Shay look at Freddie for a few secounds then he Smlies of course you cant i trust you Freddie.

Freddie Smlies Really that was easy

Mr Shay looks at Freddie i know you love my Carly to to your risk life for her once and i dont think anyone better for my Carly.

Freddie Smlies at him then he shake his hand thank you sir.

laughs so are you kids want something to eat.

Freddie and Carly Smlies yah we are.

Note:Next Chapter will Freddie and Carly Frist Day and i want thank you will give the ideas for this Chatper


	5. Update

**UPDate**

**Sorry i have not update i will soon anyway Anyway am making a new Story where Carly Freddie and Sam go to college it will a Creddie Story but who Should Sam Date in It A OC or Gibby Message for ideas. It Should be Posted in a week or 2 **


End file.
